


The Engineer who Assisted

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Comrade Dyatlov deserves all the love!, F/M, Love, Mystery, Romance, Smut, Strange goings on in the Vladimir Ilyich Lenin Nuclear Power Plant, The Big Red Folder, as does Comrade Stolyarchuk!, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Something odd was happening in the Vladimir Ilyich Lenin Nuclear Power Plant. Something neither Boris Stolyarchuk, nor anyone else had ever observed before.-Retelling of my other story 'The Stranger Who Smiled', but from another perspective.Contains sillyness and smut - you have been warned!-Based upon the 2019 'Chernobyl' HBO series and the characters therein.Please heed warnings and tags and notes etc before reading.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Anatoly Dyatlov/Original Female Character(s), Boris Stolyarchuk/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	The Engineer who Assisted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatashaRedFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRedFox/gifts).



**The Engineer Who Assisted**

Something odd was happening in the Vladimir Ilyich Lenin Nuclear Power Plant. Something neither him, nor anyone else had ever observed before. There were no safety manuals or written procedures, nothing in the big red folder that they could follow to dictate how to cope with, or what to do about this decidedly weird phenomenon.

Boris Stolyarchuk had spied this most outlandish occurrence, this most extraordinary event happening everywhere. He'd been in the canteen and seen how people had flinched away from it. He'd seen how it affected the students when they attended lectures. He'd seen how it affected junior staff when they were being taught how to do their jobs. It had even affected himself while he was working in that most sanctified of spaces - the control room!

What was this most outlandish occurrence, this most extraordinary event? Well… It was that his boss, Comrade Dyatlov was seen to be  _ smiling _ . Yes!  _ Comrade Dyatlov was smiling. _ Although he did have to look twice, squinting his eyes, cleaning his glasses to check that it was actually him smiling and not some stranger who closely resembled him.

Oh, but it was more. So much more than that. On top of that bizarre occurrence, Comrade Dyatlov was also behaving in other most strange and confusing manners...

He had watched as his boss delegated his work to his juniors and underlings. Comrade Dyatlov had even given him the sacred red folder to hold! Something that he had never even so much as contemplated before. Dyatlov's presence, or decided lack of presence, was also noted when he was no longer there to harangue himself or other staff for their lack of early starts and late finishes, before or after the official shift time had begun or ended. To see Comrade Dyatlov in work on his 'off days' was now an extremely rare occurrence. He still snapped, shouted and snarked at him, but nowhere near as much as before... Well before that strangest of strange spectacles happened. Before he started  _ smiling _ .

The whole demeanor of his boss had changed. Yes, he was still the dictatorial boss, the stern manager who expected perfection and obedience from him. But… he would accept questions from him now. Questions that previously, he would only answer with a piercing glare, now he would answer properly with a full explanation. Still, mayhaps, accompanied by a huff of impatience at a misunderstanding. 

But still… It was a decided improvement for him, he felt less harassed and harangued, less stressed. His girlfriend had marked upon his more relaxed countenance. And also the surge in confidence that came with it. She had asked him what had brought this change about, but had just laughed in utter disbelief at his explanation.

Once Boris had figured out what was causing this strange change in Comrade Dyatlov's behaviour, he laughed and giggled to himself at how utterly shocking and confounding it was to the rest of his Comrades. None of the fools had even the slightest clue!

What was the cause of Comrade Dyatlov's most bizarre behaviour, and his  _ smiling face _ ? 

No one was certain. Apart from him.

There was much whispered debating going on behind Comrade Dyatlov's back. Queries and questions on what had brought about this huge change in him. Some of the more delusional suggestions were: he'd been replaced by a robot replica; he was on some kind of party sponsored experiment involving zombifying drugs; he had been listening to decadent Western music that had rotted his brain. None was as observant as Boris was. He understood precisely what the trigger for this new, bizarre behaviour was.

"He's in love," Boris had suggested.

"What?? No! Get out of here Comrade Stolyarchuk!  _ That's completely absurd! _ Comrade Dyatlov? No! That sour old git? Ha! What poor woman would want  _ him _ between her legs?!" the older men laughed derisively at his utterly ridiculous statement.

But Boris had kept quiet and smiled knowingly. When he'd seen the signs in his boss, he'd recognised them straight away. They were the same symptoms that applied to him and his beautiful new girlfriend.

He'd noted how Comrade Dyatlov was often to be seen with a glazed-over far-away gaze and an accompanying silly, lopsided smile while he sat in the control room. Boris knew from personal experience, that daydreaming thusly, was a definite symptom of thinking about your lady love. He'd been caught out himself a few times recently. Where his Comrades had to shout his name three times before he responded to some bothersome query. 

Since he had met his Anya, his mind was forever going adrift. Floating off to the cleaning cupboard, or the roof, or her office, or his apartment… or even that one time when they'd daringly made love on Bryukhanov's desk. They'd snuck in there late one night, after his shift had finished. Their kissing had become heated, they'd wanted more. He'd lifted her up, sat her on the overly large desk, spreading her legs so he could nestle between them, grinding himself against her as she rubbed against him. Clothes had been moved aside, removed, undone. Just as he had undone her, first with his fingers, then by burying himself as deep as he could inside her. The noises she'd made were just so beautiful, adding fuel to the fire burning within him. Afterwards, as her breathing returned back to normal, she'd laughed and remarked how much she loved his more confident self! He'd laughed too. Knowing how she'd never believe him if he told her that their vigorous love-making was all due to Comrade Dyatlov!

He'd also observed his boss looking all about him, then taking, what  _ he _ thought, were secret gazes at small pieces of paper withdrawn from an inside jacket pocket. All was done when he thought no one was looking. Said note was hurriedly stashed away when anyone approached. 

Boris had reached up, touching his jacket pocket where he knew that he'd hidden the love-note that his Anya had slipped into his hand earlier. She'd brushed past him in the corridor. Pausing next to him, leaning into him, whispering in his ear to look in the note she'd just placed in his hand, detailing where they were to meet that evening. He'd carefully opened the note later, when he was alone. The note wasn't just a place and time. It had detailed all the things she wanted to do to him. He'd blushed, swiftly folding the note back over again. Taking a deep breath, then opening it slowly, reading it again, his breaths speeding up as he did so. Then he'd placed the note in his inside jacket pocket and had to sit there in the toilet cubicle for ten minutes until he'd calmed down enough to leave.

Also, Boris had spied the way that Comrade Dyatlov could sometimes be seen sitting in the canteen, leg bouncing, coffee cup grasped tightly in his hand, glancing around, neck craning at the doorway, waiting for… someone… 

He'd stayed on, past when he should, just to see, just to make sure. He'd been rewarded by seeing the most beautiful sight, apart from his Anya of course. The sight he saw had confirmed Boris's theory. He saw two lovers greeting each other.

Oh yes, Comrade Dyatlov was in love all right! 

All had been confirmed when he spotted his boss and his lady love together. He now knew for certain, from how they interacted with each other, that they were indeed lovers. 

All that Boris observed between Comrade Dyatlov and his flame haired lady had occurred between himself and his gorgeous lover. Gentle fingers landing on the other, placed delicately on an arm or brushing against the other's hand. Soft sighs when that touch was felt by the other. The blushing of his face when she had lovingly run her fingers through his hair. Lingering looks, full of heat passed between them: closed eyes and open mouths at a lingering, delicate touch to the others cheek. 

Well... that was it! He knew for sure that his boss was in love, and also, that his love was reciprocated tenfold if not more!

He was glad that the older man had finally found companionship. Not just because he'd stopped haranguing him for not knowing everything as precisely as he did. But because he was genuinely happy for him. He could not bear the thought of anyone being alone. He was forever being ribbed and teased for having such a soft heart. But Boris took it all on the chin as he knew that his gentle, loving heart was what his girlfriend, his beloved Anya, had told him that she loved about him the most of all.

-

So, one day, when Boris saw Comrade Dyatlov frowning and shouting again, he knew that something had happened. Something bad. He squeezed his eyes tight, clenched his fists, took a deep breath, and sent a silent prayer upwards. Then, his courage bolstered, he sidled over towards where his boss sat in the canteen that lunchtime. 

"Er… Sir, is it alright if I sit here?" he pointed at a chair opposite his surly boss.

A grunt and a frown was his reply.

"Maybe I can help, Sir. If it's something puzzling or annoying you?" he tried.

His boss sighed. "It's nothing. Nothing anyone can help with!" he hissed.

"Well… maybe, like you are always telling me… Um… if you don't ask for help, you'll never know how to solve the problem, if help is needed… Sir?"

The look that Comrade Dyatlov sent him would have completely withered a lesser man, but Boris was made of sterner stuff, especially when he knew that he had such an important mission to complete. 

"Er… is there a problem between yourself and your... um… lady, Sir?" he flinched backwards, waiting for the inevitable blast of uncontrolled fury to burn him to cinders. But, there was…  _ Nothing _ … Well, that wasn't true. He saw his boss, the strongest of men, visibly sag in front of him. He deflated like a day old balloon, like a plant that hadn't been watered. 

"Sir…?" Boris asked carefully. Not wanting to be the recipient of any delayed shouting.

He watched his boss fidget with the spoon sitting in the saucer next to his coffee cup. Dyatlov finally looked up at him and released a deep sigh.

"It's her birthday tomorrow, and I've absolutely no bloody idea what to fucking get her! She's told me that she doesn't want anything… But I want to… I want to get her something… But I don't know what…! I'm just not used to all these... emotions!" he shook his head sadly. "Give me a blocked pump or a misfiring turbine anyday over all… this!" he waved his hands dramatically. His boss fixed him with a piercing glare.

"So… can you help me then Comrade Stolyarchuk?"

"Um…? Does she like anything in particular, I mean hobbies…?" he asked.

His boss shrugged his shoulders.

"Favourite food?"

His boss shook his head.

"Are there any pieces of clothing or jewellery that she's been hinting at?" 

His boss tilted his head to the side, squinted his eyes and tapped his chin with a forefinger… then shook his head.

"Is there something that you both like doing together?"

His boss's face turned the brightest shade of scarlet. 

_ Oho! The randy old git! _ Boris thought, smiling to himself. "Oh… er…" he leaned forward, "you could buy her some underwear," he whispered.

His boss grinned.

"Do you know her size?" 

The grin on his boss's face fell. He threw his hands in the air. "It's useless! I've absolutely no bloody idea what to get Roza!"

"Roza?" Boris pondered. This time it was him who tapped his chin with his fingers.

"Yes. Are you deaf?" Dyatlov asked in an angry whisper.

"No, Sir! Come with me, Sir!" He stood up suddenly, motioning for his boss to follow him.

-

Boris dragged his grumbling boss outside the power plant to the main road leading up to it. It was lined with beautiful rose bushes. 

"Roses, Sir!" he exclaimed.

His boss looked at the beautiful red blooms and laughed. He shook his head and clapped him on the back.

"I'm an idiot! The answer has been glaring me in the face all this fucking time! You deserve a promotion for this Comrade Stolyarchuk!"

-

  
  


Boris had just entered Anya's office after finishing his shift. It was his usual routine now: running down to her office on his way out. Knowing that Comrade Bryukhanov always left on time at four pm, he'd either wait for her there, or greet her with a kiss and a loving hug, and maybe more, if she was already there. Tonight she was already there waiting for him, but instead of rushing to be enveloped in her warm arms, as he usually did, he instead paused at the doorway. She was sitting in her chair behind her desk, as usual. She looked up at him, a query writ upon her face as he stood there, his hands behind his back, smiling down at her.

"Boris is there something wrong?" she asked as he closed the door behind him.

"No, no, nothing wrong, my beautiful Anya. I… well… er… I know you said that you didn't want anything… you weren't fussed about me buying gifts for you... but… well... I couldn't not get at least a little something for you… I saw it and thought of you instantly," he smiled at her and brought his hands around from behind him. Revealing a beautiful red rose. She walked around from behind her desk, moving in front of it, to stand directly in front of him. He held the rose out towards her.

"For you, my love, just a small something to say how much I love you," he fidgeted with his hands as she accepted his gift. "I know it's not much…"

"No! It's perfect! Thank you!" she interrupted him. She held the red rose up to her nose, breathing it in deeply, savouring it's lovely scent. She peered up at him through her long eyelashes. "Thank you," she repeated. He stepped forwards, closing the distance between them and placed a hand on her soft cheek. 

"I feel so happy being with you my beautiful Anya. You are such a beautiful woman. The best of them, you've a gentle, loving heart under that cast iron exterior," he paused, using his hand to bring her face back towards his as she'd looked down and away shyly after he spoke. 

"It's just a small token to let you know how much I love, care, and appreciate everything you do," he told her.

"Thank you…" her voice trailed off.

"And you know that I love you, so very much," he said, softly trailing his fingers down her cheek. 

Her breath hitched and she looked directly into his darkened eyes. She swallowed, and coughed to clear her throat. She lifted her hand up and covered his, the one that rested on her cheek. 

"I love you too, my beautiful man, my darling lover." She moved her face and placed a delicate kiss onto the palm of his hand, holding it close to her face, rubbing her cheek on it. "I love you so much!" a sob escaped her as she spoke.

"Oh, love!" he reached towards her and took the rose from her hands, placing the delightful flower gently on her desk behind where she was leaning against it. He then cupped her face with his other hand, brushing her tears away with his thumbs. He reached down and placed his lips upon hers, tasting the salt of her tears there. She let go of his hand where she still held it up against her cheek and reached up twining her hands around the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair, the hair she loved playing with so very much.

He moved his hands, placing them on her waist, pulling her closer to him as he deepened their kiss. 

He pushed against her, forcing her to move back and sit on the edge of her desk. 

"What, love...?" she chuckled at him, moving a hand up to his face and running her fingers up through his tousled hair. She leant closer to him. One side of her mouth lifted up, and she stared into his eyes, noting how dark they were. "What are you after?"

"You." he answered. "I want you."

He moved a hand, reaching downwards, moving lower to lift her skirt up, placing it on her thigh. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. He moved his hand, running his fingers up her leg, searching for his goal. Her! He moved his fingers, pushing her knickers aside, touching her, pulling a deep moan from her. He watched her face as he pushed his fingers inside her. He looked down at her and smiled, then ran his fingers around her nub, just as she'd taught him to do. Just as she'd shown him to do to pull an orgasm from her.

"Boris… I…"

Her words were replaced by a long draw out moan as he leant forwards and ran his fingers slowly from the bottom of her, all the way up her, until he reached her nub again. She held her breath and shakily reached a hand out to cup his face. He pulled his fingers away from her, causing her to mewl at the lost sensation. She watched as he stuck his pink tongue out and licked at all the fluid he found there, upon his fingers, causing her to moan deeply once more. He smiled down at her again, then leant down and ran his tongue around her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He moved his fingers back down, plunging them inside her, taking his time to explore and tease her.

She moaned again in deep pleasure, her head tilted back, temporarily removing his face from her sight.

She gulped and looked back up at him as he paused. He looked down at her thoughtfully, deciding what to do next.

He smiled at her and went back to rubbing and flicking her, all while kissing her and letting her tongue play with his. He concentrated his attention on rubbing fast circles around her nub as he'd noticed that that made her produce the longest and loudest moans. He paused again, another decision made and he pressed harder as he rubbed. This caused her to moan his name and clutch at his shoulders. He broke their kiss, moving instead to nibble at her neck. To suck and lave at that spot there that she loved him paying attention to. His fingers sped up bringing her closer to release. She was so close already...

"Boris…" she panted, "I'm going to…" she warned him.

She'd not had such a strong orgasm before, she had to bite the side of her mouth to stop herself from moaning loudly as she wanted to. She opened her eyes and looked up at her lover. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, again licking her juices from them. 

"Fuck!" she panted, gulping in deep breaths to try and regain her composure after such an amazing high. "You beautiful, wonderful man," she reached for him, "Come here, love…." She pulled him downwards towards her, kissing him deeply, tasting herself on him as their tongues tangled once more.

They finally pulled apart, allowing her to rearrange herself. She reached behind herself and held his rose tightly towards herself. 

"You'll be getting a present when we get back home," she said as she leaned in towards him. He looked down at her and took note of her face, one side of her mouth was curled upwards in a wicked smirk, her piercing dark eyes promised mischief…

"Oh…" he returned her smirk with one of his own. "We'd best get going then. I don't want to wait to unwrap my gift!" 

She leaned in, moving closer towards him until she brushed his ear with her lips. 

"Oh no, love. It'll be me that'll be doing the unwrapping," she pulled back and offered him a wide, triumphant smile.

He laughed in reply and held his hand out for her.

She grabbed her handbag, and gladly took his outheld hand. She went to unlock her office door, but found it already was.

"You… it wasn't locked?" she paused and looked up at him, "anyone could have walked in on us… seen you and me…" 

He laughed and shrugged in answer, leading a protesting Anya out of her office and off to his apartment.

-

Anatoly Dyatlov was leaving the admin block and spied the young engineer, his junior, as he was leaving. He saw him walking, arm-in-arm with his beautiful golden haired lady. Mirroring the pose he had with his beautiful Roza, who was also holding the stem of a lovely red rose up to her face. 

Boris Stolyarchuk saw his boss, smiled and raised a hand in acknowledgement, which was returned in kind. 

_ Ah, normality restored then _ , the young man thought. Well… the  _ new _ normality of his happy, smiling, more carefree boss.

-

  
  
  



End file.
